Hostile Situations
by KuroYuukiTenshi
Summary: Natsume, group leader of S.W.A.T, has gone through a lot for a day, saved a victim from some hostage taker only for him to escape and burn his house down. Now he has to stay at the apartment of the person he saved. What will become of it?
1. Chapter 1

**July 19, 20xx**

**Name:** Natsume Hyuuga  
**Description:** Element Leader of SWAT, aged at twenty-eight he's 6' 2". His only family is is his sister Aoi. He's very popular among the public with his black hair and Crimson eyes.

Alarms sound throughout the Department of SWAT (Special Weapons and Tactics) building. Thumping of boots where heard down the tile layed floor. There were seven members on each team, this team though was commanded by none other than, well, actually, everyone just called him Commander, He had no name as far as anyone was concerned.

"Team! I'll make this brief! We're going into a hostile situation! Someone has robbed the International Bank and has taken hostages. We are to go in swift and hard, but when needed stand back. We'll need snipers so watch that you don't get in the way, we are no responsible for stupid mistakes! Are you ready!?" Commander's voice boomed through the small debriefing room, incidentally the locker room in which they changed.

A big rumble of "Yea!" was heard from the crowd as one stayed silent, this was our very own Natsume Hyuuga stayed quiet, "Hyuuga!" Commander yelled to grab his attention, Natsume turned to the commander as he motioned for him to come over. "I'm entrusting you to lead this mission. Will you be able to handle it?"

Natsume looked up to him and scoffed. "What do you think? After all this is what I trained for." Commander nodded patting his shoulder. "Team! Hyuuga will be leading you this time! I'll be on the side lines with Negotiator Nogi. I wish you all the best of luck and hope you can return alive." Every member hopped into the van that was to take them to the robbery/hostage situation.

**~.Natsume's P.O.V.~**

When we got there we had a hard time keeping the bystanders on the sidelines. "What's the situation?" I asked the Negotiator Hotaru Nogi. She turned to me with her usual stoic face. I could tell though something was amiss. She sighed. "There seems to be only one hostage and one gunman. I'm eager to end this quick."

I looked at her and before I could ask why she turned to me not in the least bit amused. "The hostage is my best friend. I swear Hyuuga if you allow her to die. You can kiss your job goodbye." I scoffed, it figured my big break to lead the team and I have a high chance of getting fired.

**Name:** Hotaru Imai (Nogi)  
**Description:** She's a Police Negotiator at 26 and is only 5' 6". Married at twenty to Ruka Nogi, a good friends of Natsume's, and has a daughter named Ariel.

I was about to comment but when I looked up, my heart stopped. The gunman held a woman in her early twenties at gunpoint. The gun he held was a Ruger LCR Revolver, a small gun that could pack multiple rounds in seconds. If he shot her, she'd have no chance of living. Imai walked up past the 'Caution Police' tape until she was a certain distance away.

"Stop this while you have a choice." Imai-Nogi said in a firm voice.

The guy shook his head. "No! This is revenge for what all the world has done to me." He held the gun farther into the girls temple. "Someone must pay!" I took the time he was distracted and motioned for the team to follow me. I barely could see Hotaru roll her eyes at the stupidity of it all. Even I had a hard time not to, yea, well buddy my life ain't exactly easy either.

We traveled behind the crowd going unnoticed. On my transceiver I talked to the sniper who was up in a tree yards away from the captor informing him to take a shot as soon as he takes the gun off her, and be careful not to hit the girl.

My back pressed against the building slowly inching my way to where the captor and hostage where, beside me my two Assaulters and Rear-Guard were ready to strike. I watched as he kept the gun to her temple and his hand over her mouth. I wasn't going to lose another person by gun even if I have to sacrifice myself to go so. Although I wasn't expecting was was going to happen next.

"Mommy!" A little boy yelled running up to the captor. Oh Shit. I looked to Imai who's eyes had slightly widened. "Let mommy go!" He yelled pulling on the guys pants leg, crying. God damn it where did the kid come from!? The guy merely kicked the kid off making him fly across the room closer to us.

"Youichi!" The woman yelled managing to get the guys are off her as he pointed the gun to the kid. It was a perfect shot from there out. The sniper shot the guy in the arm and chest. Then we were able to make our move, I grabbed the kid first off then woman who stood there in shock and pulled them to the side line for medical help as my team took care of that damned maniac.

Hearts stopped and everything was silent. I sighed, I didn't even have to do anything this time, She looked fine. So I thought, "You okay ma'am?" I asked as they put a respirator over her mouth to keep her from hyperventilating. She nodded and looked directly into my eyes, that when I truly noticed what she looked like. Long brown hair down to waist, a heart shaped face and coffee brown eyes. I hated to admit it but she was beautiful. To bad she was married, as far as I could tell.

"Mama?" I turned to look down at the little boy next to me from earlier. I picked him up and set him down next to the woman where they began to hug. It was a sweat moment to bad the Ice Queen had to ruin it like she usually does.

"You idiot! You could have been killed! What the hell where you thinking!?" A few people had to keep her back from pounding on the poor girl, but from what I saw it seemed like she's been use to this. The woman lightly laughed, it was a melody to my ears, not like explosives and gunshots I usually hear.

~.~.~.~.~

Back at the station I figured out later from an informant her name was Mikan Sakura, and she worked as a Teller at the bank that was robbed. She's currently 23, at 5' 5". I ran my hand through my hair. I wonder why he chose her as a hostage and not anyone else there were plenty of other Tellers at the bank.

Then come to find out that little boy was her son. They said she didn't have anyone to watch over Youichi so she usually brought him to work with her. It was also apparent that she was very much well liked and others were devastated to know she was the captive.

"Is the gunman in jail yet?" I asked looking up to the Commander. He shook his head. "Not yet he's in interrogation right now. They want to know the form of motive before he goes on trial." I nodded understanding.

"Commander! Hyuuga! He's escaped! He killed the guards and escaped!" The commander's eyes widened and I had all I could do to from blowing up in fiery. Though I can't really control my mind and it's actions very well, you know impulse. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ESCAPED!?" God damned mother-fucker.

The Commander looked down at me and patted my shoulder again. We just captured him and now he's escaped! How can he be so calm!? "It's alright Hyuuga, we'll get him next time. Meanwhile we'll warn the public and have everyone on the look out." How the hell can he be so damned calm at a time like this?

"If there is a next time. We have a maniac on the loose." I rested my head in my hands on the desk where I was looking through files. "Who knows what he'll do now."

"Like I said. It's okay Hyuuga. He's wounded and probably won't do anything rash until he's well again. Why don't you go home now? It's been a long day." I nodded in agreement as I walked out grabbing my jean jacket to go home.

It was just turning into Fall and the leaves where turning all different kinds of colors. I breathed in deep, I've always like the smell of Fall. I decided to walk though the park, though what came next made me wonder. Was it coincidence? Or destiny that I meet up with her again?

"Oi!" I called out. She sat on a bench he son on her lap, asleep. She blinked as she looked at me them smiled. Her eyes were calmer that before and where really enticing.

"Hello. I don't think I caught your name from before, thank you for saving me and Youichi." her voice was also calm. I looked to her lips that were almost as red as strawberries.

"Ah. No problem. Name's Hyuuga. Natsume Hyuuga." I said holding my hand for her to shake. She took wholeheartedly as if we have known each other for a very long time. Her hands were soft not at all rough I almost didn't let go.

"As you may heave figured out. I'm Mikan Sakura. Everyone calls me Mikan or something relatively along those lines, and this." she said motioning to her son. "Is Youichi. He's six."

"Okay then...Mikan. You can call me Natsume...or something along those lines." I teased, she laughed as I practically repeated what she said. I sat next to her and we started talking about everything and anything until the sun almost went down...it was only near five, I now hate fall, she had to leave.

I looked at Mikan again I was really comfortable around her, which mind you is very unusual. Then one question that popped in my mind that was still left unanswered. I hesitated on this one because it was too personal.

"I may not have the right to ask you this but, what happened to your husband?" I asked looking from her to Youichi. Mikan paused and turned to him with a sad smile. I knew I shouldn't have asked, it was to personal.

"Sorry if I brought back something painful. I was just..." Mikan put a finger to his lips quieting me. I blinked, unbelieving how she could have so much control over me just by putting her finger to my...lips. I would have blushed realizing what happened, but it was against my morals.

"It's okay. I think you should know, and for him to know too. Youichi isn't a love child, he wasn't a stupid one night fling kid either." I looked at her wondering how it could be neither. If it wasn't those then she would have to be..."I was raped walking home from the store. My car was in the shop so I couldn't drive." Mikan took a deep breath holding in the tears.

"I-It was...I-I." not thinking I pulled Mikan into my embrace. "It's okay, it's over. You should be happy to have Youichi. I bet you would have been even more devastated without him. If something good can come out of something horrible like that then you should be happy. There's no use to looking back into the past. Only future, it's the only time that really matters." Mikan nodded, a slightly sniffled as she looked up to me.

"Th-Thank you," she said whipping tears from her cheeks and eyes "And...if you ever need anything call me. I'd like to pay you back for saving Youichi and I." She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a number on it. "Don't hesitate if you need anything." Then before I knew it she was walking away Youichi in her arms into the sunset. At least that's how it looked like in my mind.

I walked home my mind happy. I was almost picturing myself walking down the park way with a hop, skip and a jump, kicking my heals in the air... if only ego would allow me to but, all good things have got to come to and end. That I knew because I didn't notice the person in the bushes until he struck in the least expected way.

~.~.~.~.~

I stood and watched almost in shock as my house burned to the ground. Firefighters stood around me trying to put out the fire. I tried to come out of my hoped daydream as I thought that I needed to find somewhere to stay and fast. It was nearing midnight, I had no money (pay day in a week) and everyone was probably asleep. This is...except for Hotaru and Ruka in their small apartment complex next door.

"What are you gonna do Natsume? I mean you could borrow our couch but, I'm afraid it's not to comfortable." Ruka said, unsure of what to say really. I sighed, the couch, how nice.

**Name:** Ruka Nogi  
**Description:** He's twenty-seven and two inches shorter than Natsume at six foot. The poor sap's married to Hotaru Imai, and has his dream job as a vet.

Hotaru rolled her eyes as she got out her phone and speed dialed a number. I could tell because it always gave off this weird noise when it did. She walked off having a conversation with someone. I couldn't tell from where she was standing who it was though.

That was until she started to walk back over to Ruka and I that she told us. "Mikan is going to pick you up and you can spend the night at her apartment she has an unused bed. She also said something about repaying you for saving her life." The female Nogi shrugged.

No. She couldn't have. She wouldn't have. A honk from a car pulled me out of my thoughts. She did.

_

* * *

_

Chapter won't be out for a while considering I'm trying to think of what should happen next... It's rated M for particular reasons, trying to fit a lemon in somewhere next chapter but if I can't I'll rate it T. ^.^ see you peeps next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**July 19, 20xx**

Mikan quickly opened the small cars' door and ran over to where I was. "Oh My God." she stated as she saw the house burning, the flames still not put out. She looked over at me then the house. "What happened?" she asked really surprised her face looked more terrorized than mine and it was my house was burnin'.

I shrugged. I didn't know and that was the honest truth, although I did have an idea. Akira. The gunman who held Mikan hostage, he was out for blood. Just hope it's for no one's I know...I thought he wouldn't show himself for a while but this...arson! He could have killed someone! Particularly me!...Or was that the whole point?

It wasn't for another hour till the fire was put out. All that was left was cinders, and it was safe to approach. I kicked a brick of the chimney that once stood on the side of the house. Damn. It'll take forever to rebuild, or at least a whole summer. Time I did not have, it was fall and close to winter. No one wants to build a house in winter.

"Come on Natsume. You're alive and well that's all that really matters after all." Mikan said from next to me looking up with a bright smile. I looked down at her before looking at was in front of me.

"Yea..." I guess, it still kinda sucked a lot of memories where in that house, more bad than good but, I still wanted to hold onto some of the things that were in there. I looked over at Mikan who picked up something from a bunch black cinders that remained. It was a picture, a picture of... damn.

"Natsume? Is this you? Who next to you, she's very pretty." she said holding up the picture I sighed. Like I said before more bad than good and that's probably going to be the out come too. I looked into her eyes that held question.

"That, is my wife." I said hesitating a little, she was going to find out some how another time, better get the little trust we have with each other over with before something more than trust happens.

"Wife? You're married? How sweet." she said putting on a big smile. She probably envied it more than anything considering what happened to her four years ago. Then she suddenly frowned "Where is she? She didn't burn with the house did she!?" Mikan started to panic and look around. I rolled my eyes. If she died right now I wouldn't just be standing here would I.

"No, she's gone... far far away from here." I said as if talking to a little kid, Mikan blinked. Surely she got the meaning right? She tilted her head and blinked, God, please tell him she understood that.

"Where? To America? I heard it was nice there, New York especially, Las Vegas too." I tried to keep from hitting himself. I could bet Youichi would even understand that better than her.

I shook my head, "No, she's no longer with me, she's gone. Do you get it?" Please say yes, I really don't want to explain it any farther. I looked down to the used-to-be floor, hoping she'd get it before I had to explain myself farther.

I tried not to look at her expression as she said "Oh, um...sorry, I didn't think you met that kind of, gone..." It was silent for awhile until "Did you have any kids or where they..."

I shook my head, "We were gonna but, when she was shot she was to early in the pregnancy for them to even try to save the baby, so...yea in a way." They never caught the perpetrator, I didn't want to tell her that though. I could tell without looking at her that her eyes widened in realization at what I just said.

"Sh-shot?" she asked shocked. "We-well, uh...I'm sorry." she looked down placing the picture frame down, or so it seemed she was, I couldn't tell what she was doing.

"You didn't do anything to ask to be forgiven. It's okay, it was a few years ago, I'm over it, really." Denial! Rang through my head as she didn't look convinced as it once again silent. The moon hung over us casting its brightness over us. Then for some reason the time I met her eyes and face, the light from the moon made her almost look like an angel. Until she yawned.

"Welp..." Mikan said yawning I was guessing to lighten the mood.. "Time to go come on Natsume, it's late, and by the bags under your eyes you need some sleep. Come on!" She smiled taking my hand pulling me to her small car. I tried to fight the smile again as I looked at her jointed hands, I unconsciously held tighter, she didn't seem to notice.

It was a short but silent car ride that I expected it to be, what I didn't expect though was the apartment complex that she lived in. It was very small and I wondered how they could fit two bedrooms in that thing. When we entered and the lights turned all my first thought was Holy...Shit, do midgets live in here instead of humans?

Speaking of midgets..."Where's Youichi?" I asked looking over at her. She dropped her bag on one of the kitchen chairs. The kitchen and living room where conjoint into one big room. The only thing you could see that differentiated between them were where the rug of the livingroom stopped and the hard wood of the kitchen started.

"A friend of his called earlier around...seven? He's sleeping over there tonight, so it's been quiet." She tried to 'hmp' a laugh. "It's weird not to have someone running around yelling." She looked thoughtful as she looked up at the ceiling. "Although, I do kinda miss it already."

"He doesn't strike me as a sort of kid who...makes noise." "Oh he doesn't!" She said out quickly. "I was talking about his friends who are always over. He's really popular with everyone despite the quietness." Mikan walked back into the livingroom area of the apartment and plopped down on the couch without a care in the world.

She looked over to me and stifled a laugh. "Well come on. Make yourself at home. It's the least I could do for you saving Youichi's and my life." she said with a cheerful tone. "You know what I'll give you a tour!" she clapped her hands together and popped up. No not _stood_ up. _Popped_ up.

"Okay! Two feet ahead of you is the kitchen." She pointed to the floor. "This is the livingroom...if you can't tell." She walked over another to feet except to the right, "That door's the bathroom," she pointed to the left at two doors. "Those are the bedrooms."

I sweat-dropped thinking of how small this place is. Two feet that way is this, two feet away from that is that, go another two feet, you're in another room. I shook my head how anyone can live like this is beyond me, but people do live this way which to a person who has grown up in a big house is amazing.

"Come on I'll show you to your room." she said motioning to one of the doors. She opened it and again it was another small room, it had a single bed in it, there were toys all around it so he figured it belonged to Youichi. I shook my head fighting myself.

'_You can't live here Natsume! This is Youichi's room where will he sleep!?_' "Where's Youichi going to sleep?" I must of asked out loud although I didn't realize this until she spoke.

"He usually shares a bed with me anyway. This is more of a playroom then anything. Sorry it's a bit messy. I didn't have time to clean it up. Maybe I should do that first." '_Lucky kid._' I shook my head.

"It's fine, I'll take care of it." I said turning away from her gaze to look at the messy room. She seemed surprised at this. "You're a guest, I should clean it up, you can get a cup of coffee while waiting. It's in one of the top cupboards." she pouted. I blinked.

"Stop pouting, it's childish." she seemed to pout more at this. Man she acts like a seven year old stuck in a 23 year olds body for god's sakes. "I said stop!" To damn cute! I did not say that! You have no proof! And if you do have proof, if I were you I'd sleep with my eyes open.

"If I don't stop pouting what do you plan on doing about it?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her, She lifted her head up so she could see in my eyes. I smirked.

"I'll kiss you." all motion stopped as I said this. '_Did I really say that?_' I wondered to myself. Mikan also seemed surprised. Well at least the pouting stopped. Mikan was still looking in my eyes, I had to turn away from her, even though I wouldn't admit it, in embarrassment.

"Would you?" Came her shocking response. I blinked and turned to her. I was to shell-shocked to answer her. I tried to fumble for words but nothing sensible came to my mouth. Just a whole bunch of jiberjaber that no one could or would understand.

"Would you let me?" I asked finally able to think of something that didn't sound to ...oh I don't know...weird? Stupid? Like a pervert...

Mikan gave me a crooked smile as she came closer to me. "Maybe I would.. or maybe I wouldn't. Do you want to find out?" again there I was trying to figure out what I wanted to say. Was she just playing with me? Or was she serious? If she was serious, something intimate might... no will happen. But if she was joking then... she might hate me.

"Depends if you want the results." I unconsciously said staring in her eyes. She stared back at me, our eyes never leaving the others. Well, that was until she laughed.

"You know what? You're alright. How about we make it even, we'll both clean this up." I nodded agreeing while trying to fight off an erection. Damn, this sucks.

I tried not hit myself, I was making more of a mess than helping. I was to busy looking over at her every time she bent down to pick up something that when I went to put something away in the closet a bunch more toys came flying out all over the place and I was not to soon buried beneath it all, at least I got a laugh out of her.

I smirked popping my head out from the pile before another one struck me almost making me pass out. After that the next thing I knew, I was laying on the couch with an ice pack on my head and a royal headache. I looked up and saw Mikan looming over me. She had a big smile on her face and I couldn't help but to glare at her.

Mikan still smiled as she stood up straight, "I told you I should have cleaned it up." I sneered and snidely repeated what she said silently to myself. She knew I was doing this though and kept smiling. It annoyed me.

"Stop smiling! It's getting annoying!" I tried not to yell but it still came out loud. Mikan made and 'aww' sound as she leaned over again giving me a clear straight shot at her...I tried to keep myself in check for the next thing I knew she was pinching my cheek like a baby.

"Someone's getting a bit kwanky. Aw...poor ba-by, time for beddy-bye." I glared at her again, although I agreed it was getting very late, around two maybe? Okay maybe not THAT late but, still, it was dark out which meant bed. "Now, that Youichi room I clean Natsume please feel free to sleep there and get up at any time you like, anyway good night." she said kissing my temple.

"Ah," I unintentionally said to keep her from going, she turned back and looked at me. Uh..."Bu~t," I put on a fake pout looking at her, her face turned into that of one in question as she looked at me. Oh, God damned Natsume think fast! "If I'm such a baby then does that mean I get to sleep with you~?" What did I just say!? That didn't sound wrong at all. Note the sarcasm.

"Huh?" she asked, damn, thinking fast for me doesn't work to well does it? "Um, well, ah... if you want to." Again, what!? Thank you god! Thinking fast does work. I rolled off the couch onto my feet and walked over to her, but like I said before, two feet away from this two feet away from that, and inch closer to her heart...uh cross that last one out.

Mikan opened the door to her room, it seemed like she was a minimalist or something, considering how little she had in here, a twin sized bed with a small dresser two nightstands and a window... the room was small so that's probably why not much was in here. When I rebuild my house I think I'll have her and Youichi live with me so that they don't have to live here any more. Nah, she'll never accept that.

Mikan walked to the dresser and pulled some things out of it walking into the conjoined bathroom saying she'll be out in a a minute and to make myself comfortable. I laid down on one side of the bed my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. I heard the door creak open and and made my eye do the same same as the door, I looked at her from the corner of one eye and both my eyes snapped open. When she came out, it made it hard to get comfortable... She wore spaghetti strapped short blue shirt that you could tell she wasn't wearing a bra underneath it and short shorts that matched the shirt.

I couldn't believe she was so trusting of someone she just met, namely me, even I had to admit I don't trust myself enough to get through tonight. So how could she? Unless... she wants me to, which would be a different story in that case. The things I could do to her, show her, make her yell... uh... like I said before, ignore that last part.

She tilted her head like she was just figuring out I was staring...at...her...oh shit was I staring? If that isn't a dead give away then I don't know what is. "Natsume?" she asked breaking me out of my trance. She called me by my fist name, usually I would be bother by this but surprisingly, it doesn't bother me like it would with other women.

She sat down on the bed and hovered of me from the side. "You okay, you're spacing out a little bit." She said coming near me waving her hand in front of my face "Hello~? Anyone home? I slightly shook my head, "Uh, yea." I said not knowing what to say at this point in time. She smiled. "Good, thought I lost you there for a sec."

After a minute of just laying there and her sitting next to me, she sighed. "Well? Aren't you gonna go to sleep yet?" she asked looking at me with that innocent face. "I will as soon as you do."

I could hear her almost laugh at this "Well then neither of us are going to get any sleep." I couldn't help but to think that's what I though at the beginning, but deciding not to open my mouth fearing it'd get me in trouble. I sighed and closed my eyes, better get this over with. I could feel Mikan slip back into the covers and sigh.

I waited until her breathing slowed to turn to my side and open my eyes. I watched the window that I was now facing, he threatened to kill her burned my house, escaped from our debriefing room, killed two of our officers, and who's to say he won't strike again? I wasn't going to take my chances, no, again. I glanced at the clock quickly at some points as I notice the time get later, or really earlier depending on how you view it. 3:15, 4:30, 5:10...

I kept staring out the window despite my sleep-deprived-state, I was trained for overnight night shifts so I was used to it. But when my wife died I nearly killed myself form working over-night and day shifts over and over again for almost a week till I passed out and had to go to the hospital. I had to keep myself busy to forget her but...it didn't work and for sometime I had night-mares of her getting killed over and over again, so even if I did get some sleep, I'd still be up all night. 5:45.

It was almost six and it will be light out soon he won't strike now. I sighed accidentally closing my eyes in the process. I reopened them just in time to see the last bit of a shadow go past my window. My eyes narrowed, Akira! He was here all along! He was waiting for me to go to sleep. I made the covers fly back off the bed and headed out the bedroom door after I took a look at Mikan's sleeping face. She reminded me of my wife, sweet, innocent, oblivious...

I closed the door and headed to the living-room, I stared at the door and and saw the doorknob turn. I grabbed my .22 caliber gun that I always carry with and lightly stepped over the back of the door where the wall was. I watched the doorknob slowly turn again and then....

_

* * *

_

Dum dum dumba! Like someone said I shouldn't make this a one-two shot... I think I may... make an excepting for this one. Three-shot, take it slow... three slow enough? (shrugs) That and my ideas are running short...or are they? If you may have noticed from my other stories...or was it the storied in this account? Ahh, well anyway, I have an obsession with .22 caliber guns, no clue why. If I write a story like this, that's the type of gun that'll be in it always.


End file.
